Isaac Coffin (1759-1839)
}} * Admiral: British Navy * 1st Baronet of the Magdelaine Islands in the Gulph of St. Lawrence Biography Admiral Sir Isaac Coffin, 1st Baronet, GCH was an officer of the Royal Navy who served during the American War of Independence and the French Revolutionary and Napoleonic Wars. Coffin was born in Boston and served in the navy on a number of ships during the War of Independence. He fought at Cape Henry with Arbuthnot and at St. Kitts with Hood, eventually being promoted to command a number of small ships on the American coast. Despite his rise through the ranks, he clashed occasionally with the naval hierarchy, with the first incident occurring while still a newly commissioned commander aboard HMS Shrewsbury. An incident over unqualified lieutenants led to his court-martial, though he was acquitted. A more serious incident occurred after the end of the war with America, when Coffin was particularly active off the Canadian coast. A charge was brought of issuing false musters, and though the practice was endemic in the navy, led to his dismissal from the ship. The First Lord of the Admiralty, Lord Howe, then intervened to have him dismissed from the navy entirely, a decision that was later overturned by an inquiry, which set an important precedent. Restored to his rank, Coffin commanded several ships during the opening years of the wars with France, but the recurrence of an old injury forced him to move ashore. He spent the rest of the war commanding a number of dockyards, continuing to rise through the ranks, and being created a baronet for his good service. Retiring from active naval service towards the end of the Napoleonic Wars Coffin briefly changed his surname to Coffin-Greenly1 before reverting it, entered politics, and died with the rank of admiral in 1839. Marriage and Family References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/1120286379/maintourvacationA/ Genealogy of the Early Generations of the Coffin Family of New England] - 1870 work by Silvanus Jenkins Macy (Author), Nathaniel Wheeler Coffin (Author), William S. Appleton (Author) - This scarce antiquarian book is a facsimile reprint of the original. Due to its age, it may contain imperfections such as marks, notations, marginalia and flawed pages. Because we believe this work is culturally important, we have made it available as part of our commitment for protecting, preserving, and promoting the world's literature in affordable, high quality, modern editions that are true to the original work. * - Wikipedia * Isaac Coffin - disambiguation * Coffin Family of Boston - Boston Brahmin * Coffin in Suffolk County, Massachusetts Category:Royal Navy admirals Category:American Loyalists from Massachusetts Category:Baronets in the Baronetage of the United Kingdom Category:Royal Navy personnel of the American Revolutionary War Category:Royal Navy personnel of the French Revolutionary Wars Category:Royal Navy personnel of the Napoleonic Wars Category:Members of the Parliament of the United Kingdom for English constituencies Category:UK MPs 1818–20 Category:UK MPs 1820–26 Category:People from colonial Boston Category:18th-century Royal Navy personnel Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Royal Guelphic Order Category:Burials in Gloucestershire